Seireitou Hyuga and Tsunade Senju get Married!
Aftermath of the Defeat of Myoken One week after Myoken's death, Tsunade comes to talk to seireitou who had just got out of the hospital, fully recovered. "Hi, Seireitou-kun, are you feeling better?" said Tsunade blushing. "Im good, so, i heard that you're stepping down as Hokage, giving it to Naruto, right?" said Seireitou. "Yeah, im retiring, after all, Hokage just isnt my cup of tea, and besides, Naruto is more then strong enough to protect his village and after all..." Tsunade was stopped when seireitou spoke, "Hey Tsunade, do you mind meeting me at the Training field tomorrow at noon?" asked Seireitou. "Ah.. sure, id love to" said Tsunade smiling as seireitou took his leave. Marrige Proposal Tommorow, Tsunade comes to the Training field to meet seireitou there. "Hi seireitou, how are you today?" asked Tsunade. "Im good, but i have something important to ask you." said seireitou. "What is it, seireitou-kun?" asked Tsunade. "Well, seeing as you're not busy as Hokage and all, i was wondering if... if you would marry me" said seireitou as he bent a knee and pulled out a small black velvit box that he opened and a ring with a large diamond on it. Tsunade blushed greatly and smiled woth joy, "Of course, id love to marry you, seireitou-kun!" said Tsunade as she jumped on seireitou, laughing and kissed him. The Big News! Tsunade was dancing in joy around the hokage office when Shizune saw her. "wow, Lady Tsunade, why are you so happy today?" asked Shizune. Tsunade giggled, "Seireitou proposed to me this morning!". "Your kidding!, he did!, tell me all about!" said Shizune. Meanwhile, Haizo had met Seireitou at the nearby pub. "Hey, sup seireitou, i heard the news, you and Lady Tsunade are tying the knot" said Haizo. "Yeahwe are, but what happened with you and Tsuneide?" asked Seireitou. "Oh, we're still dating, but im thinking of proposing to her in 3 months or so when we are conforable dating." said Haizo ordering a Hurricane (liquor drink). Seireitou ordered a sake bottle and Haizo asked, "So when ya getting married?". "In about a month, she wants to set the ceremony herself, and im just gonna rent a tux and take it easy till the marraige day, but she might nag me about some details, you know stuff like that" said Seireitou. Haizo and seireitou continued drinking and Minkai walked in. "guess what guys, im getting married to Kenai!" said Minkai. "Thats cool, im getting married to tsunade, and Haizo is....... unknown" said seireitou as he and minkai laughed and haizo gave a stink face. "Anyway, congrats on the Head-Captain position in Taisinkoha" said Seireitou. "Thanks, Kenai is gonna be my luteinent and i also heard you are gonna be Gokage Sennin, right?" asked Minkai. "Yeah, im gonna stay on and stay with Tsunade in the Kitsune Realm, we are getting royal treatment there and are getting a castle there and stuff like that" said Seireitou. They all continued to drink and talk. Setting It Up Tsunade was talking with a wedding planner about the details to her and seireitou's wedding. "Now, how do you plan to pay for it?" asked the planner. "Well, seireitou is paying for it and he told me to have whatever i want, money being no issue!" said Tsuande smiling. Meanwhile... During the month that Tsunade was spending on the wedding, Naruto called Seireitou into the Hokage Office. "Whats up, naruto, need me for something?" asked seireitou. "Yeah, well first, congrats on your marriage... but secondly, i have a mission for you, a Z-Rank mission that requires your attention" said naruto seriously. "Tuh, will it take more then a week, cause i got a wedding to help with when she needs it" said Seireitou laughing. "No, with someone of your skills, it shouldnt take more than 2 days, whereas a jonin would complete this in a month or so" said naruto handing seireitou the mission specs. Seireitou read the mission specs, and said "Well, this is easy, ill take care of it no problem" said seireitou vanishing out of the room. Seireitou ran out of the village only to arrive at the Lost Lands and met with Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Mission "Well, im glad you got here, seireitou, oh, by the way, congrats on tying the knot woth Lady Tsunade" said Hikaru. "Thanks.... now, whats the mission?" asked seireitou. "Ive been hearing reports of Kagekenin lurking around here and i wanted you for back-up, just incase" said Hikaru. "Is it Viper or Mashin?" asked seireitou. "Right now, im not sure, but they are really powerful" said Hikaru. Suspecion: Viper Appears Seireitou sensed nothing but then saw Hikaru smiling slightly. "Now, how do you know this, Viper" said seireitou as Hikaru backed away and became Viper Uchiha. "So, what gave me off?" said Viper. "The fact that you knew someone powerful was here when i couldnt sense anything" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou. "Well, as you know, im here for KyuubiTaishou, so hand it over or else, you're dead" said Viper activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Seireitou vs Viper They swapped blows for several hours, shaking the ground beneath them. "Damn, i dont have time for this, Viper!" said seireitou punching him in the face, blowing him away. "Did you send a false message just to lure me out!?" asked seireitou. "Yeah, all part of the plan" said Viper as all of the Kagekenin, including Mashin appear, surrounding seireitou. "Its all goin to plan, say your prayers, Seireitou Hyuga" said Mashin. Kagekenin Appear: Mashin, Gensho, and Viper vs Seireitou Gensho then appeared, laughing, "Its over, with your blade, the Spirit Beast will finally be awakened!" said Gensho laughing. "Well, thats not gonna happen!" yelled seireitou as he used his Shukai State, which blew all the Kagekenin away except for Gensho], Mashin and Viper. "Now its just 3 to one, not good odds for you 3" said seireitou, unleasing a massive Kokuho at them. They all dodged and used their own jutsu against Seireitou. "Damn it, i can't fight all 3, unless...". Seireitou used Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God to summon 8 more bodies and they all used Summoning Technique to summon all 9 Bijuus. The Bijuus attacked Viper, keeping him busy and Gensho and Mashin faced Seireitou and his bodies. 8 of those bodies fought with Mashin leaving Gensho to face Seireitou. "Now its just you and me" said Seireitou. "Heh, id like it better without those fools interfering" said Gensho, wjile he was covered in a dark chakra and seireitou was covered in a Golden Chakra. Gensho vs Seireitou Gensho activated Evil Illusion: Spirit Fighting Madness Jutsu!!, and it hit seireitou, making him scream in pain, however, it was a shadow clone and the real one used Otohime! from behind, striking Gensho and blowing him away, only for it to be a puppet and then he used Ninja Art: Death Puppet Formation but seireitou dodged and destroyed the puppets. Gensho then faced seireitou in Taijutsu and they clashed and clashed. A few hours into the fight, both Viper and Mashin were out cold as well were the bijuu and bodies, disappearing too. However, Seireitou and Gensho will still at it, clashing their ninjutsu back and forth, both were mortally wounded and beaten by eachother' jutsus and loss of chakra. Help Arrives: Kagekenin's Retreat Seireitou used one final move, by kicking Gensho up and up towards the sky, he unleased a close-range, full power Kitjutsu: Raijuu which knocked Gensho out. Seireitou fell on his knees, bleeding and having no chakra to use, but... everyone but Gensho got up and surrounded Seireitou. "Its over, Hyuga" said Viper, until... a blast of light blew everyone away from seireitou. It was Hikaru along with Kagegakure 2's army. "Leave right this minute, Kagekenin!" said Hikaru. They picked up Gensho and said one last thing, "Next time Hyuga, you wont be so lucky" said Mashin, and at that moment, seireitou passed out. He awoke 2 days later in the Konohagakure hospital and Tsunade was treating his injuries. "Are you alright, dear?!" said Tsunade. "Ye.. yeah, im ok... b... but how did i get here?" asked seireitou, struggling to get up. "Well, dont get up yet, you'll open up your wounds, and to answer your question, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki stopped by with you and told me that you faced Kagekenin by yourself, you idiot, you could have died" Tsunade said while she hugged Seireitou, sheding tears. Seireitou hugged her back, "but i didnt, did i" said Seireitou smiling and he kissed Tsunade. "Now, we have a wedding to plan" said Seireitou smiling. Wedding Day The day had finally arrived. People all over attended, but some special people were put in the V.I.P section. This included Seireitou's friends, Suzaku, Shizune, Ryun Uchiha with his family and friends were present as well, and Minkai appeared there as well. Tsunade was getting ready for her big day and Seireitou was already in his tux. He went and spoke with Ryun. "Ryun, im glad you made it!" said seireitou. "hey seireitou, congrats on Tsunade" said ryun. "Thank you, but..... kagekenin appeared again, all of them tried to kill me" said seireitou to ryun. "We'll talk about it later, seireitou" said ryun. "Got it" said seireitou as he went and spoke with others.... Walking Down the Aisle Indo Huiyo tried to access the tape recorder he got for Tsunade's wedding. He hit it, "Dang thing, come on, work!"